


Mas que camaradas

by Tartlemelodica



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, TMNT 2012, Travestismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartlemelodica/pseuds/Tartlemelodica
Summary: Después de un encuentro con Anton Zeck, Baxter Stockman se obsesiona con él. La respuesta a la falta de interés del muchacho, podría llegar en la forma de  una sustancia capaz de hacer que cualquier humano sobre la faz de la tierra se enamore de la primera persona que vea. La idea era usarla con el hombre jabalí, pero como siempre Ivan Steranko se interpuso en su camino.Por otro lado, Bebop y Rocksteady siempre tenían esos guiños que indicaban lo cómodos que estaban el uno con el otro, pero no siempre fue así; cuando eran humanos, la personalidad de Zeck le causaba conflictos a Ivan y por supuesto aún persistía el rencor por cierta fechoría pasada, que inutilizó su ojo derecho, sin embargo, eliminar al muchacho nunca estuvo en sus planes.
Relationships: Baxter Stockman/Anton Zeck, Bebop/Rocksteady (TMNT), Chris Bradford/Xever | Fishface, Rahzar/Fishface, Vic Fulci/Anton Zeck, ivan steranko/anton zeck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. El dilema de Baxter Stockman

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que no hay muchos fans del yaoi/slash del Clan del Pie en español, pero aun así quería compartir esta historia con ustedes. De antemano, gracias por leer.

Una mosca doméstica o común tiene un promedio de vida de quince a veinticinco días, un mes si tiene suerte. Debido a este hecho vital no es difícil comprender que, con los días contados, este organismo opte por la reproducción como su principal objetivo.

  
¿Qué ocurriría si la mosca en cuestión no fuera un simple insecto? ¿Y si fuera en realidad un humano mutado con el ADN del animal considerado una de las más grandes plagas del mundo? ¿Sus días también estarían computados?

  
Los cálculos hechos por Baxter Stockman indicaban lo contrario, su tiempo de vida no se vería afectado en absoluto debido a factores como su tamaño y la hibridación de sus órganos internos. Sin embargo, el insecto que ahora formaba parte de él aún le exigía el cumplimiento de su meta biológica.

  
«Soy Baxter Stockman, mi fuerza de voluntad es superior a cualquier instinto primitivo», era el pensamiento autoimpuesto al que recurría para no ceder a su necesidad de apareamiento.

  
Fue en los experimentos genéticos y la esperanza de crear el retromutágeno, que al fin le regresaría a la normalidad, donde encontró un refugio para mantener su mente lejos del tema por un tiempo. No obstante, cuando los días pasaron sin avances significativos para hallar una cura a su condición, su cuerpo comenzó a jugarle malos ratos.

  
«Necesito bajar esto ahora mismo o mis genitales terminaran por detonar», se dijo cabizbajo.

  
―¡Stockman! ―llamó Garra de Tigre, quien entró con pasos firmes a la habitación.

  
El hombre mosca con rapidez sorprendente se cubrió los pantalones con las barras de chocolate sobre el panel de control, tal vez de esa forma el cazarrecompensas no se percataría del «asunto» bajo sus pantalones de mezclilla.

  
―¿Sssí ssseñor Garra de Tigre? ―inquirió el afromericano intentando verse lo más tranquilo posible.

  
―El maestro Destructor ha aceptado la alianza con El Kraang, así que ya sabes que hacer ―contestó el hombre mitad felino con autoridad.

  
―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó el científico impactado por la noticia.

  
―Lo que oíste. No me hagas repetirlo ―expresó el hombre mitad tigre de mala gana. Después de todo él tampoco estaba feliz con este acontecimiento, sabía que los Kraang los traicionarían cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

  
―¿Con cuánto tiempo contamosss antesss que todo empieccce? ―preguntó la mosca con nerviosismo.

  
―Diecisiete horas ―respondió el segundo al mando del Pie.

  
―Entoncesss comenzzzaré enssseguida ―dijo el hombre mosca dispuesto a cumplir con su parte, cuando menos estaba en el bando con la ventaja―. ¿Alguna otra cosa en la que le pueda servir señor Garra de Tigre?

  
―Un consejo ―expresó el segundo al mando, quien ahora parecía tener una ligera pizca de condescendencia―. Toma una ducha, eso ayuda.

  
―Disssculpe ssseñor, pero no entiendo por qué… ―comenzó Baxter confundido.

  
El cazarrecompensas apenas tuvo que mirarlo un par de segundos para que Stockman notara las barras de chocolate que una vez lo escudaron espaciadas por el piso dejando al descubierto su estado bochornoso.

  
―Ya te dije, no me hagas repetirte las cosas ―expresó el otro mostrando las garras afiladas.

  
―¡Lo lamento! ¡Tomaré en cuenta sssu consssejo, lo digo en ssserio! ―exclamó Baxter amedrentado, aunque en el fondo sabía que de nada le serviría, él había sobre explotado tanto el uso del agua, que ya no le era de utilidad.

  
El felino se retiró. Por su parte, Stockman más que vergüenza se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo; estaba cansado de tener a su mano izquierda como su única compañera sexual, autocomplecerse todas las noches ya no le era suficiente. Cuando humano no le importaba, pero ahora el insecto que llevaba dentro le exigía otro tipo de interacción.

  
Y fue ahí que el científico loco del Clan del Pie retomó un asunto que estaba tratando de esquivar: cómo consumar las demandas de su parte salvaje si toda mujer que lo veía sufría ataques de pánico debido a su aspecto repulsivo. Era obvio que ninguna se iría con él por voluntad propia, así que la única opción posible era llevar a cabo un rapto. En teoría, conseguir una fémina no debía ser tan difícil, no hace mucho había capturado a Abril O'Neil para aumentar su porcentaje de ADN humano. Fue una idea atroz, lo reconocía, pero él no quería hacerle daño, tan sólo le ofrecía una nueva forma de vida, una mutua compañía de carácter permanente. Como sea, se la llevó consigo únicamente para hacerse más humano y no porque sintiera algún tipo de atracción carnal o afecto por ella; después de todo, la pelirroja era demasiado joven para su gusto.

  
«Mañana El Kraang cambiará a todos los humanos de Nueva York con el mutágeno perfeccionado, después de eso no tendré ninguna posibilidad», pensó el afroamericano, mientras programaba decenas de movers con la hora exacta de la invasión, tal como le habían pedido.

* * *

  
Pasaron horas antes de animarse a salir de su laboratorio. Voló por las calles de Nueva York en la búsqueda de su objetivo sin importarle que aún fuera de día, lo cual sólo dificultó su cacería. Ahí estaba el hombre mosca observando desde los tejados a sus víctimas potenciales, encontrando pretextos diversos para no llevarlas con él. Demasiado altas, demasiado bajas, demasiado mayores, demasiado agresivas y cuando al fin se decidió por una resulto tener demasiado spray de pimienta entre sus pertenencias.

  
―Casi me deja ciego ―se quejó mientras se lavaba la cara con el agua de una toma que el mismo había logrado desintegrar.

  
Exhausto por su fracaso se sentó en un callejón obscuro. Su desesperación lo hizo actuar de forma irracional. ¿En qué momento decidió que esto era una buena idea? Lo mejor para él sería regresar a la guarida de Destructor y resignarse a una vida de abstinencia sexual… ¡No, esta vez no! ¡No iba a caer en indecisiones! Aun si quien pasara fuera la mujer odiosa que reparaba la copiadora de su antiguo trabajo, Stockman ya no sería quisquilloso. Estaba decidido, acabaría con su asunto ese mismo día.

  
―¡Quien sssea! ¡Ya no importa, sssólo quiero acabar con esssto! ―exclamó seseando mirando al cielo, cosa curiosa considerando que él era un hombre de ciencia.

  
Como una burla cruel del destino un par de vías de energía paralelas se anclaron en el nivel más bajo de una escalera de incendios y seguidamente un joven vestido con un traje que claramente homenajeaba la década de los 80's se deslizó grácilmente sobre ellas. Irónicamente, Baxter tuvo tiempo de ocultarse dentro de un contenedor de basura cercano, desde ahí podría observar al más joven sin problema. Recuerdos, viejos y horrorosos recuerdos de su humanidad siendo arrojada en contenedores del mismo tipo tuvieron que ser reprimidos ante la situación actual.

  
«¡¿Antón Zeck?!», identificó enseguida al recién llegado. «Esta debe ser una mala broma».

  
Más allá del resentimiento que le despertaba volver a ver a ese hombre, Stockman sentía curiosidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto a plena luz del día? Al igual que él seguramente tenía alguna misión que no podía esperar.

  
―¡Qué horror, qué horror! ―se quejó Zeck bajando lo que quedaba de la escalera de un brinco―. ¡Esto es una burla, mandarme a mí a revelar estas bochornosas fotografías! ¿Quién rayos usa una cámara analógica en estos días? ¿Qué Steranko no sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un lugar donde revelen rollos fotográficos? ¡Es obvio, Iván sólo quiere exprimir hasta la última gota de mi dignidad con su lista de tareas ridículas!

  
El hombre mosca observó la variedad de ademanes que Antón hacía para acentuar su molestia, los cuales parecían que jamás acabarían, incluso cuando el ladrón se llevó la mano a la frente de manera extremadamente dramática.

  
«¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará ahí quejándose?», se preguntó Stockman. Su cabeza comenzaba a chocar contra su hombro repetidamente, un tic nervioso que había desarrollado desde su mutación.

  
―Bueno él dijo que quería las fotos, así que, ¿por qué no deshacerme de los negativos? ―dijo Zeck sacando un sobre del interior de la mochila que llevaba en el pecho―. Puedo decirle que el tipo del revelado los perdió.

  
Era momento, mientras el ladrón estaba entretenido tirando con regocijo aquello que le causaba conflicto, Stockman aprovecharía para atacarlo, con suerte podría robarle la tecnología de su traje y explotarla para su beneficio, podría atrapar a cualquier mujer con facilidad e incluso, cuando su cuerpo estuviera completamente satisfecho, podría vengarse de cierto pez y perro mutantes que no hacían más que hacerle miserable la existencia.

  
―¡Ese traje será mío! ―susurró con decisión, sintiendo como el ácido subía a través de su garganta, pronto saldría disparado cual proyectil contra su objetivo.

  
No podía fallar.

  
―¡Qué desagradable! ¡Hay goma de mascar en mi bota! ―exclamó Anton mirando con repulsión aquella cosa sucia en su calzado de alta tecnología.

  
El ladrón abrió los ojos como platos al ver como una descarga paso justo a unos milímetros de su oreja derecha. El científico loco había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en su estrategia ofensiva.

  
―¡¿Cómo te atreves a dispararme?! ¡Casi me das en la cabeza! ―expresó Zeck enojado volteándose para encarar a quien fuera que lo había atacado por la espalda―. Espera un momento, Steranko me habló de ti, tú eres uno de esos calamares asesinos del espacio exterior **_(1)_**.

La invasión había comenzado.

  
―Su información sobre Kraang es lo que se conoce como falsa, Kraang no es lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como calamar, Kraang es un alienígena perteneciente a la conocida como la Dimensión X y no del conocido como espacio exterior.

  
―¡¿Qué, qué, qué?! ¡Eso no me importa! ¡¿Porque me disparas hijo?! ¡Yo ni te conozco! ―exteriorizó el ladrón profesional perdiendo todavía más la paciencia.

  
―El conocido como Antón Zeck debe ser capturado y ser expuesto al conocido como mutágeno perfeccionado ―manifestó un segundo kraang-droide saliendo de un portal junto con otros tres de sus compañeros.

  
El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, el número de alienígenas se había quintuplicado y lo peor de todo es que los nuevos traían consigo un arma enorme de plasma. Zeck no pudo evitar cuestionarse: ¿Por qué esos seres sabían su nombre? ¿Y a qué se referían con mutágeno perfeccionado? Iván se había encargado de informarle acerca de los efectos del mutágeno normal sobre los que alguna vez fueron humanos al servicio de Destructor y realmente no deseaba averiguar lo que le haría esta nueva sustancia a su atractivo cuerpo.

  
―Amigo calamar, ¿no podemos hablar de esto? ―dijo Antón esperando tener algo de compasión por parte de los alienígenas.  
En respuesta, uno de los kraang-droides se sentó en la silla integrada al arma de tamaño superior disparando a diestra y siniestra; por su parte los demás alienígenas abrieron fuego con armas regulares.

  
―No son del tipo diplomático, ¿verdad E.T. **_(2)_**? ―dijo contratacando con los láseres que salían de su extravagante peinado destrozando las piernas de uno de los Kraang-droides en el proceso, sin embargo, el maldito seguía disparando como si no le hubiera pasado la gran cosa.

  
Los movimientos de baile de Zeck fueron bastante efectivos para mantener entretenidos a los miembros del Kraang, no obstante, Antón sabía que no podía seguir a ese ritmo por siempre; aunque era muy ágil en algún momento las baterías doble AA de su traje se quedarían sin energía. Debía alejarse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, así que optó por lo más sensato.

  
―No pueden atrapar lo que no pueden ver ―habló Anton desapareciendo con tan sólo presionar el botón de su cinturón.

  
Kraang, accionó un control remoto dando paso a la formación de una pared de energía alrededor del lugar. Antón frenó antes de estrellarse contra aquella trampa.

  
―¡¿Qué demonios, un campo de fuerza?! ―expresó el del mohawk sorprendido.

  
―Kraang esperaba la conocida como invisibilidad del conocido como Anton Zeck, así que se preparó con la conocida como estrategia.

  
Otro de los Kraang lanzó una pequeña esfera, cuya explosión creó una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a Zeck directamente al campo de fuerza. Un grito agudo cargado de sufrimiento físico lleno el lugar. Si los Kraang-droides pudieran sonreír lo hubieran hecho debido al espectáculo ante sus ojos. Un adolorido Zeck cayó frente a los seres la Dimensión X; estaban ansiosos por llevarse al ladrón para ser «mejorado» por el Kraang Supremo.

  
―Ese campo estaba electrificado… de no haber sido por mi traje estaría muerto ―dijo en un intento fallido por levantarse. Presionó el botón que activaba su sistema de invisibilidad, pero fue inútil―. Como lo imagine, bloquearon mi camuflaje.

  
―Kraang ha obtenido lo que se conoce como victoria ―declaró uno de los alienígenas.

  
―Kraang, tú y Kraang lleven al conocido como Antón Zeck con Kraang, mientras que Kraang lleva a Kraang a mantenimiento por otro droide. Kraang se quedará para usar la conocida como arma de plasma Kraang ―ordenó otro más, al parecer el líder del grupo.

  
En este punto todo frente al ladrón profesional se contoneaba de un lado a otro, ya no le quedaba fuerza para pelear, ni siquiera para intentar ocultarse, esos pequeños monstruos rosa le habían ganado. Siempre pensó que acabaría rodeado de un grupo de hermosas mujeres llorando y gritando desconsoladamente por su partida de este plano existencial y no como ahora, vulnerable, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera lamentar su deceso. Los únicos sollozos y alaridos que escuchaba eran de los habitantes de Nueva York que probablemente estaban sufriendo el mismo destino que él. Maldecía su suerte, ni siquiera lo atraparon por ser especial, simplemente era otro humano de la gran ciudad a quien transformarían en adefesio.

  
«Si hubiera seguido las indicaciones de Steranko, esto nunca hubiera pasado», se lamentó el ladrón profesional.

  
Casi podía escucharlo amenazándolo con arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo por fallarle otra vez. ¿El líder la mafia rusa se estaría preguntando sobre su paradero en estos momentos? ¿Se hallaría en su cuartel secreto al tanto del ataque alienígena? Probablemente estaría dirigiéndose a la frontera de la ciudad sin él; no lo culpaba, posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo en una situación similar, después de todo, sólo era un contratista independiente más. Aun así, deseaba importarle lo suficiente como para llevarlo con él fuera de esta caótica ciudad. En el fondo era del agrado de Iván, ¿cierto?; de no ser así, ¿por qué otra razón le perdonó la vida después dispararle en el ojo?

  
«Supongo que jamás lo sabré».

  
Un líquido comenzó a escurrir a los pies del traje de combate de los alienígenas y cinco cabezas rodaron por el piso de forma precipitada, seguidas por sus cuerpos bañados de una sustancia corrosiva. Los que antes poseían la ventaja, ahora se encontraban decapitados frente a él, los calamares rosa, como les llamaba el humano, salieron de sus carcasas metálicas para correr despavoridos, desactivando el campo de fuerza que los mantenía prisioneros. Para el joven afroamericano todo comenzaba a tornase cada vez más borroso; apenas pudo divisar a su salvador acercándose donde él yacía sin poder moverse.

  
―Steranko… ―dijo el del traje de alta tecnología, esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que el ruso no lo abandonaría―. No te ofendas pero… desde aquí te pareces a ese hombre mosca… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

  
Anton ya no podía más, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, el dolor era insoportable, por lo que no estuvo consciente cuando el otro le contestó:

  
―Baxter Ssstockman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, es todo por el momento, ¿qué les pareció? Si desean que continúe con este fanfic déjeme saberlo en los comentarios. 
> 
> Como en la serie de las Tortugas Ninja nos encontramos con muchas referencias a la cultura popular este fanfic no sería la excepción: 
> 
> (1) Aquí Anton está parodiando a la película titulada Killer Klowns from Outer Space (Los payasos asesinos del espacio exterior en Latinoamérica), película de 1988 dirigida por Stephen Chiodo.  
> (2) E. T., The Extra-Terrestrial (E.T., el extraterrestre en Latinoamérica), película de 1982 dirigida por Steven Spielberg.


	2. Alfas y betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquél encuentro fortuito le abría una posibilidad única a Baxter Mosca, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo raya entre la clasificación T y M, por un par de párrafos en el escrito y aviso que habrá algunas situaciones extrañas para los que no gustan del yaoi/slash entre mutantes y/o humanos del Clan del Pie.

Uno de los atributos de tener una mente superior al promedio es razonar todas las variables posibles antes de actuar y de ese modo obtener una victoria segura, sin embargo, por muy inteligente que pueda ser una persona cuando las variables se salen de control, el individuo en cuestión puede quedarse de brazos cruzados o puede tomar una acción rápida que en el mejor de los casos los sacará del problema y en el peor lo marcara de por vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Stockman ya estaba escupiéndole al último kraang-droide en el cuello, él sabía que este impulso pudo costarle al Pie su alianza con El Kraang, pero no podía dejar que el traje de Anton Zeck se le escapara de las manos. Para su suerte los alienígenas ni siquiera se molestaron en averiguar quién los había derrotado; sin su tecnología eran como pequeños moluscos sin hogar ansiosos de refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

―Steranko… ―lo confundió, el ladrón sonriéndole, claramente a punto de sucumbir ante dolor―. No te ofendas pero… desde aquí te pareces a ese hombre mosca… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

―Baxter Ssstockman ―respondió el científico, nada sorprendido con la falta de atención que la gente le daba a su nombre.

¿Por qué nadie podría aprendérselo? ¡Vamos no era tan difícil! Como sea, no tenía caso discutir con alguien desmayado, él había ganado y por lo tanto reclamaría su premio, pero primero debía llevarlo a un lugar cerrado, no tendría la misma suerte si El Kraang decidía enviar más soldados al callejón. Llevó al muchacho a uno de los departamentos que colindaba con el pasadizo, estaba desordenado y sin rastros de humanos, probablemente sus dueños habían salido huyendo cuando se dieron cuenta de la invasión alienígena, pobres ilusos, jamás saldrían de la ciudad a tiempo.

―Ahora, veamosss que tenemosss aquí ―expresó el científico colocando al joven sobre una alfombra de felpa en medio de la sala.

En cuanto la espalda de Anton tocó el suelo una leve queja se hizo presente. Stockman, tratando de no darle importancia al dolor ajeno, se puso encima del más joven con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos. La mochila resultó ser un estorbo para sus planes, así que la removió; después tendría tiempo de revisar su contenido, necesitaría en que entretenerse durante la invasión. Se detuvo un momento para observar la manera en que los circuitos estaban distribuidos estratégicamente por todo el traje.

―Interesssante dissseño ―dijo Baxter, presionando los botones en el cinturón de Zeck, alguno debía ser el encendido.

Cuando al fin encontró el mando indicado, miró gustoso como el flujo de la energía se expandía a través de los circuitos. Deslizó los dedos lentamente a lo largo de la pieza rectangular que sobresalía del pecho de Zeck. ¿Quién podía culparle? Realmente quería disfrutar el momento, no todos los días lograba obtener un botín tecnológico como el que tenía enfrente, era eso o su parte mosca estaba atraída por la luz fluorescente que parecía atrapada en aquella porción del traje. Le surgió el impulso de ejercer fuerza sobre ella y así lo hizo. Anton gimió por la presión, eso fue extraño y estimulante para el científico de cierta forma.

―¡Maldita luzzz fluoressscccente y sssus propiedadesss hipnóticasss! ―culpó al poder de ese tipo de luz sobre su parte insecto, pero no tardó mucho para dejarse envolver por la confusión―. Pensssé que lo había sssuperado haccce messsesss.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar atrás lo sucedido y siguió su examinación del traje teniendo cuidado de no ser el blanco de las bolas de goma y los láseres que salían disparados del cinturón al apretar los botones que le eran desconocidos. Finalmente, corroboró que lo escuchado de la boca de Zeck antes de perder el conocimiento era verdad, el sistema de camuflaje estaba bloqueado, sin embargo, al científico le restó importancia, después de todo un genio de su nivel siempre buscaba la manera de resolver problemáticas.

―Reparar esssto ssserá un juego de niñosss ―dijo Baxter seguro de sí mismo y añadió con malacia―. Bien muchacho, dessspídete de tu sssegunda piel.

Stockman despojó al más joven del cinturón que abrazaba su cintura delgada para facilitarle la tarea de arrebatarle la vestimenta de alta tecnología. El traje parpadeó un par de veces antes de apagarse por completo. A partir de este punto vendría la parte complicada, pues al no existir ningún tipo de cremallera que le ayudara, optó por comenzar a sacar el traje por la cabeza, está de más mencionar que poseer una tenaza como mano derecha le hizo más difícil esta labor y fue así que comenzó un martirió para el muchacho bajo sus muslos, pues aún en su estado inconsciente, podía sentir la presión que Baxter ejercía cada vez que intentaba retirarle el atuendo ceñido al cuerpo.

Por cada movimiento brusco, el hombre mosca se ganaba un alarido del ladrón profesional. Lejos de disgustarse, el científico se encontró deleitándose con los quejidos lastimeros del afroamericano protegido con su vestimenta de alta tecnología. Stockman, animado por el suplicio del muchacho, cada vez jalaba con más fuerza y cuando al fin el torso delgado de Anton estuvo al descubierto se detuvo abruptamente.

No entendía por qué, pero se sentía irremediablemente atraído por aquella sección de piel desnuda, tal vez era debido al aroma del miedo que exudaba el otro, o tal vez el libido que él había tenido que reprimir desde su mutación. Cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya estaban saboreando descaradamente esa epidermis oscura impregnada de adrenalina. Su trompa también entró en acción deslizándose ansiosa, saboreando esa piel tersa y su lengua lasciva succionaba cada centímetro de su vientre desabrigado. Anton se retorcía sensualmente, invitando al otro a seguir con su travesía hacia el norte. El científico respondió resbalando el labio lentamente sobre uno de los pezones de su amante dormido, despertando un gemido delicioso que evocaba a la lujuria, ante esa reacción provocadora, continuó surcando el otro botoncillo que al igual que su gemelo estaba totalmente erecto en señal de su plena excitación.

El animal dentro de Stockman todavía quería más, necesitaba introducir su masculinidad en aquel cuerpo excitado por cada uno de sus roces, debía poseerlo por completo. Sus manos emigraron a las caderas del muchacho listas para arrancarle el resto del traje.

―¿Estásss listo Zzzeck? ―preguntó el científico, respirando sobre su cuello apetitoso.

―Sí Iván… ―contestó el ladrón sumiso.

Stockman paró en seco, fue como un balde lleno de cubos de hielo cayéndole sobre la cabeza. El ladrón clamaba ser poseído por alguien más, por Iván Steranko, el viril amo y señor de la mafia rusa de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

―¡Qué importa! ―dijo Stockman en un segundo ataque de lascivia, levantando al muchacho por las axilas―. Todavía puedo hacccerte lo que quiera.

Después de todo, Zeck era únicamente un pedazo de carne fresca para liberar su tensión sexual. Que le llamara como quisiera, esto solo era por el sexo ¿verdad?

―¡Sí Iván! ―volvió a repetir el muchacho, pero esta vez el erotismo se apodero de su aguda voz.

Y después de eso un silencio incómodo. Esto ya era humillante.

―¡Me cortassste la inssspiraccción! ―le gritó Stockman enojado, y terminó dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra.

Pese al golpe el muchacho sonreía, seguramente esperando la acción por parte del ruso, cosa que acrecentó la indignación del mutante. ¿Por qué le irritaba tanto que ese sucio ladrón pensara en alguien más mientras él lo tocaba? Ni siquiera eran amigos, es más de cierta forma eran enemigos, por su culpa se estampó contra un letrero en la misión para recuperar el casco de Destructor.

―¡No puedo! ―exclamó el hombre de ciencia mirando al muchacho, quien a pesar de todo aún se veía cautivador a medio vestir.

El científico saltó a una conclusión: estaba decepcionado. Por un momento, en realidad pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, qué era él por quién Anton Zeck gemía apasionadamente. Baxter Stockman, quien juro venganza contra el mundo, ya no se sentía capaz de tomar por la fuerza a este hombre vulnerable. Le costaba admitirlo, pero aunque su parte díptera le exigía la cópula, la humana necesitaba el consentimiento de una pareja que lo deseara incondicionalmente, tristemente era la misma parte que ni siquiera consiguió una cita en los bailes escolares. Si bien se deleitó con los sonidos desenfrenados que emanaban de los labios del muchacho, estos no le pertenecían.

Un ruido metálico se escuchó fuera del apartamento. ¿Eran Pisadas? Alguien estaba subiendo a toda prisa por la escalera contra incendios. Stockman, sin dudarlo, se escondió tras la puerta de la cocina. Sintió un temblor incontrolable en las piernas cuando vio entrar a un corpulento hombre rubio vestido con un abrigo negro de botones dorados trayendo una enorme ametralladora y una mochila militar en la espalda. Era como si Zeck lo hubiera invocado, tal como una hembra en celo atrae al macho alfa de la manada.

«¡Iván Steranko!», lo reconoció el científico loco.

―¡ _Nyet, nyet_! ―exclamó el rubio alarmado al divisar al del mohawk en el suelo.

Tras revisar los signos vitales de su empleado desfallecido, Steranko colocó las pertenecías del muchacho en su propia mochila. Durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, el ruso mantuvo la mirada fija en el más joven como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con él. Stockman, desde su escondite, contuvo las ganas de escupirle ácido en el ojo sano cuando el intruso comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo, seguramente pensaba concluir con lo que él había empezado.

―Espero no arrepentirme de esto ―dijo el ruso con seriedad, sin ocultar su acento extranjero.

«¡Ese desgraciado!», expresó el hombre insecto pasa sí, apretando el puño con fuerza.

Pero el traficante de armas no tenía esa intención. Ante la mirada atónita de Stockman arrapó al ladrón con la prenda como si se tratará de la más frágil de las piezas de su colección.

―Iván ―dijo Zeck por tercera vez desde su desmayo.

―Jamás dejas de hablar, ¿verdad camarada? ―expresó el de la _ushanka_ **_(1)_** colocando gentilmente al ladrón sobre su hombro fornido.

La actitud del ruso dejo al mutante conmocionado, en un principio pensó que el líder de la mafia rusa sucumbiría ante el atractivo del ladrón. Aun no le cabía en cabeza como un hombre como Ivan Steranko, de porte imponente y semblante severo trataba a Zeck con una suavidad sorprendente. El mutante no se atrevió a intervenir, con todo y lo que había presenciado, el traficante estaba en la lista de los más buscados de la ciudad y si de alguna forma deducía lo que le estaba haciendo a su camarada sería capaz de partirlo por la mitad usando únicamente la fuerza de sus manos. Stockman simplemente miró como el extranjero salía por la misma ventana llevándose consigo a su última oportunidad de placer sexual con otro ser humano.

Stockman miró su mano izquierda con tristeza y tras lanzar un suspiró cargado de resignación dijo:

―Otra vezzz ssseremos sssolo tú y yo.

* * *

Meses después de la invasión Kraang.

Baxter contempló la fotografía entre sus dedos lanzando un suspiro. Era la décima vez en ese día que lo hacía y seguía sin mostrarse cansando de admirarla. Para él esta era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos tuvieron el deleite de observar y ningún ser viviente en el universo podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

«Te ves tan sugestivo con esa ropa, desearía poder verte caminando por el laboratorio vestido de esa manera. Incluso podrías sentarte en mi regazo y tomar nota de todos mis designios, serías mi sensual asistente de laboratorio. Estoy seguro que terminaría irremediablemente subyugado ante tus caricias y tu ante las mías», fantaseó Stockman tocando lentamente su preciado retrato.

Pasó un rato antes que Baxter guardara la fotografía en una pequeña caja metálica accionada con un código de seguridad que todos, excepto él, desconocían. Dentro había al menos cinco tiras de negativos con sus respectivas fotografías, las cuales habían sido reveladas con el método químico por el propio Stockman. Esto solo era un insignificante premio de consolación comparado con el placer que tendría si hubiera peleado con Iván Steranko por el cuerpo de su ahora obsesión. ¡Por el amor a la ciencia! De nuevo estaba quejándose de algo que ya no tenía remedio, a estas alturas ambos, el traficante de armas ruso y el ladrón profesional afroamericano, estarían mutados y esclavizados por El Kraang. Jamás podría tener a Zeck para su goce de nuevo, ¿cómo se atrevió a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que tuvo? Si tan solo hubiera actuado como un alfa y no como el beta ordinario que estaba destinado a ser el resto de su existencia.

―¡Sssoy patético! ―exclamó el hombre mosca golpeando la mesa con su pinza en un intento de apagar su frustración.

―¡Vaya, denle un cubo de basura a la mosca! ¡Al fin se dio cuenta! ―dijo Xever entrando al laboratorio junto con Bradford, quien no se molestó en reírse con el comentario de su compañero, algo extraño considerando que ambos mutantes tenían un alto nivel de complicidad cuando se trataba de torturarlo.

―Xever… Bradford… ¿A qué le debo el honor de esssta inesssperada visssita? ―habló la mosca frotándose las manos nerviosamente, mientras observaba con curiosidad las cajas de herramientas que cargaban los recién llegados.

―Créeme no es una visita social Stinkman ―le respondió Rahzar, antes de colocar un pequeño artefacto sobre la mesa del científico y su respectiva caja de herramientas en el suelo, como si no le importara lo que hubiera adentro.

El sonido del cristal golpeando contra las paredes de la caja alertó a Xever sobremanera.

―¡Idiota! ¡Más te vale que no se haya roto nada! ―regañó Montes a su compañero canino por aquel descuido y añadió con veneno―. Y yo que pensé que serías menos torpe con tu nueva mutación.

―¿Quieres calmarte Xever? No se puede ni respirar cerca de ti sin que te exaltes ―respondió Bradford llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, como si eso pudiera detener la cefalea que le provocaba el mal humor de su compañero escamoso.

―¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Tal vez destruiste lo único que nos mantiene a salvo del castigo de Garra de Tigre! ―exclamó el brasileño indignado.

―Así es que tu mal genio es por Garra de Tigre. Pensé que eras un pez no una galli... ― habló Bradford metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

Amenazante la navaja del brasileño hizo su aparición. La decisión equivocada y su dueño la usaría sin piedad contra uno de los artistas marciales más reconocidos del mundo.

―¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase o te juro que te costaré la lengua! ¡Yo no le temó a nadie, solo soy… ―el hombre pez hizo un pausa desviando la mirada por medio segundo ―. …cauteloso!

 _Cuateloso_ , ese adjetivo fue una invitación abierta para la mofa. El uso de ese término solo era otra forma de decir que se moría de miedo ante la posibilidad de ser convertido en pescado enlatado por el felino mercenario.

―Tienes razón en ser «cuateloso», después de todo, el mismo Garra de Tigre me mencionó que te comería… ya sabes porque eres un pez ―explicó con malicia el perro guardián de Destructor.

El sonido de la saliva del brasileño deslizándose con dificultad por su garganta invadió la habitación.

―¡¿Eso te dijo?! ¡¿Cu-cu-cuando?! ―inquirió el de las escamas tartamudeando para su infortunio y el deleite de Chris.

―¿Lo ves?, yo estaba en lo cierto sirena invertida ―contestó el más alto sonriendo victorioso, había logrado justo lo que deseaba―. Todos saben que muestras una hospitalidad ridícula con Garra de Tigre porque no quieres que te devore. Es una lástima, me desagradabas menos cuando solamente actuabas «cuateloso» con el maestro Destructor, ¿verdad que tengo razón mosca?

Baxter, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del espectáculo gratuito que le brindaban sus dos abusadores, no sabía si responder o no la pregunta, sin embargo, no tardo mucho tiempo por decidirse por un bando, aprovechando que para variar él no era el agredido.

―Yo eh… ¿Te refieresss a lo «cuateloso» que esss Xever con el Ssseñor Garra de Tigre o a sssu osssadía en el passsado? Porque sssi esss lo primero debo decccir que… ―habló el hombre mosca elevándose en el aire mientras lo hacía.

―¡Cállate insecto! ―exclamó Xever lanzándole la navaja que le hubiera servido para rebañarle la lengua a Bradford.

Por fortuna los reflejos mejorados del hombre mosca le ayudaron a esquivar el arma con una facilidad relativa.

―Bueno yo me retiro, cumplí con traer esos químicos del Kraang. Tú puedes explicarle al moscardón porque vinimos a su laboratorio en primer lugar.

―¡Vuelve aquí, es trabajo de los dos! ―reclamó Xever indignado ante la actitud despreocupada de la ex estrella de televisión.

―Puedes venir también, a menos que quieras explicarle a Garra de Tigre que dejamos a medias su mandato ―expresó Rahzar con sorna.

―¡Eres un imbécil! ―gritó el hombre pez encolerizado.

Una segunda navaja fue lanzada hacia la nuca de Rahzar. Las orejas de mamífero se movieron al captar el sonido del aire siendo cortado y en un rápido movimiento los dedos huesudos del perro fiel de Destructor atraparon el proyectil, demostrando una sola cosa: desde la doble mutación sus habilidades se habían afinado, él era todo un alfa.

Bradford abandonó el lugar riendo con descaro, estaba seguro que tenía un par de minutos antes que Montes terminara a regañadientes la misión y le siguiera corriendo para intercambiar palabras de odio; una rutina que conservaban desde la primera vez que los obligaron a trabajar juntos.

―Xever, ¿a qué ssse refería con químicosss del Kraang? ―habló el científico, tras esperar el momento que considero más adecuado para emitir palabra.

―Escúchame bien moscardón, en esas cajas hay suficientes químicos para crear una cura para la condición de Karai ―contestó el brasileño aguantando las ganas de golpear al científico, después de todo, el igual entró al juego del perro.

―¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sssi todavía no la tengo en mi laboratorio? Ella esss un caso essspecccial, la he visto transssformarssse con lasss cámarasss de misss moversss, necccesssito tomar muessstrasss de sssangre y… ―comenzó a explicar el científico, pero al ver los ojos inundados de ira del brasileño supo que había tocado un punto sensible, ellos no estaban ni cerca de encontrarla―. Yo… haré lo que pueda.

―Más te vale o te cortaré las alas en tiras ¿Entendiste moscardón? ―expresó Xever en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas de inconformidad.

Baxter blasfemó mentalmente, Montes le debía mucho, él mismo creó la tecnología que lo ayudó a caminar, amenazado por Destructor claro está, ¿pero el pez se lo agradeció alguna vez? ¡No, nunca lo hizo! Llevaría a cabo una nueva venganza contra él y Bradford a como diera lugar, un día, esos dos conocerían de lo que era capaz y no tendrían ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar, no obstante, por ahora tendría que soportarlos.

―Sssí, entendí ―respondió el hombre mosca con resignación.

Aunque aquella orden salió de la boca de Montes, quien la había impuesto era Destructor, así que no podía negarse. Debía comenzar de inmediato con su encargo apenas Xever se marchó a paso veloz, tal como Bradford lo había previsto. Cuando estuvo solo, el científico abrió las cajas y no se sorprendió al ver un par de contenedores rotos tal como el brasileño temía.

―Mutágeno, no es como si se hubiera perdido la gran cosa ―dijo Baxter sin emoción, aunque era una sustancia relevante para sus experimentos él ya tenía una enorme reserva.

El resto eran químicos de diferente tonalidad cada uno de ellos marcados con su respectivo número de serie. Entre todos, uno sobresalía, no por su intenso color púrpura vibrante, sino por el símbolo inscrito en la tapa de su contenedor, aquella representación gráfica Kraangs fue reconocida por Stockman de inmediato, «¡Peligro! Manéjese con cuidado».

―Proyecto KLP9 ―leyó el científico en voz alta.

Baxter se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, no sin antes fijar la vista el objeto que Bradford le había dejado. Una especie de disco duro, seguramente estaba dentro de una de las cajas de seguridad del Kraang cuando él y Xever entraron a robar los químicos. El artefacto de origen alienígena con suerte tendría la información de las sustancias robadas.

―Hora de descifrar tus secretos ―dijo el Stockman comenzando con la creación de un adaptador para el disco duro.

La sustancia que había llamado la atención del hombre insecto emitía una luz intensa resaltando entre los demás compuestos. Sin saberlo Montes y Bradford habían puesto en bandeja de plata la respuesta al dilema que aquejaba a Baxter Stockman, lo habían armado con la fórmula que, ante los ojos del objetivo deseado, transformaría hasta al más insignificante de los betas en el más sobresaliente de los alfas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La ushanka es el gorro tipico ruso, caracterizado por su forma cilíndrica, su espeso pelaje y sus orejeras con cintas para atarlas. Las orejeras se pueden plegar hacia arriba y atar en la parte superior de la ushanka. También se pueden dejar sueltas hacia abajo, o atarlas debajo de la barbilla para proteger los oídos y las mejillas del frío y de los fuertes vientos. El material de que está hecha la ushanka suele ser piel de oveja, de conejo, de zorro ártico, de visón o de muskrat. También se fabrican de piel artificial. La palabra ushanka procede de «ushi» que significa orejas en ruso (Artigoo, 2013).


End file.
